Last Train Home
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot de mi fic "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos". "Era la hora de tomar el último tren a casa". Advertencia de Loudcest.


**Last Train Home: Esta canción tenía pensado ponerla al final del último capítulo, el cual quedó dividido en tres partes, de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", pero me olvidé XD, literalmente, así que aquí les traigo una última "parte", no unida al fic. Este One-Shot es para darles las gracias a todos los que contribuyeron en esta historia, la verdad que me quedé sorprendido, no solo por el gran apoyo que obtuvo, sino también porque les encantó y hasta FreedomGundam96 está haciendo la secuela, ¿qué les parece?. **

**Dedico este One-Shot para FreedomGundam96, Banghg, El Legendario, Conde Midalight, PoLucy, lady-saintiasailor, Coven y para todos los seguidores. No se olviden de pasar a leer y comentar el fic de Freedom, la secuela del mío :D.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House ni de ningún otro personaje de las series y animes que participaron aquí, lo mismo va para la canción, la cual aparece en el Ending de "Stardust Crusaders" de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas, como también a sus países. Mi objetivo es solo entretener. También todos los derechos reservados para los personajes, tanto de Freedom, Banghg, El Legendario y Conde Midalight, creadores de los mismos.**

 **Solo soy dueño de mi OC y nada más.**

 **Ahora sí: ¡Vamos a la historia!.**

* * *

Todo viaje tiene un principio y un final, ésta historia trató sobre un grupo de personajes que se habían lanzado hacia una Guerra Santa por el destino de la Tierra, por el de las Dimensiones y por el Futuro que pendía de un hilo al estar éste en peligro por una amenaza que venía de otro Universo, así se que se embarcaron, provenían de varios lugares: El Santuario, Asgard, el Imperio Marino y el Inframundo.

Ahora la Paz había sido restaurada y pasaron unos días con los supervivientes, con los miembros de la "Resistencia", en donde esperaron también que Kazuya Kobayashi volviera en sí, que saliera del coma pero eso iba a tardar su tiempo tras haber utilizado el "Destello SEED Final" contra Raizer de Zerowing durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas Distópicas, ubicada en aquella Royal Woods destruida por las UnLouds.

Uno dice que nunca hay que mirar hacia atrás durante un viaje, tanto ida como vuelta, no debían hacerlo, pero...ahora era el momento de volver a casa, a su Dimensión a la que pertenecían.

Allí, sobre las tumbas de las UnLouds y la gente que conocieron, se despidieron de ellas, víctimas del "Virus del Pecado" y del control de Nega, como también de aquellos Gladiadores que habían sido marionetas de Tomoe y el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno, ahora descansaban en paz junto con aquellos Caballeros de esa lugar que habían luchado hasta las últimas consecuencias por proteger a ese bello Planeta. En los bosques, Lincoln y sus amigos se despidieron de Yukiko y Dino, dejando ofrendas de flores y las fotos que se habían tomado antes de la Batalla de Royal Woods, sin olvidarse de las Armaduras de Neowing y Rosso Pegaso, las cuales estaban en su Forma Object, esperando a que algún día despertara su Portador, en cuanto volviera el peligro a aquella Dimensión, pero por ahora, se respiraban aires de paz.

\- Es el último tren a casa.- Anunció el Emperador Lincoln/Hades a sus hermanas, amigos y Aliados.

\- Viejo, la verdad que nunca olvidaré este sitio, fue una gran aventura.- Prometió Rigby, quien llevaba a Eileen en sus brazos.

\- Ni nosotros, nadie lo olvidará.- Juró Mordecai, el cual besó a Nube en los labios, mientras que las hermanas se acercaban a su hermano y lo abrazaban también, sin olvidarse de Alexander, Rick, Morty, Summer, Clyde y Chloe Park de Heinstein.

El tren comenzaba a funcionar, sus motores estaban encendidos, la locomotora que empezaba a echar humo, los pasajeros que lo iban abordando, esas personas que iban con ellos miraban al Futuro con esperanza, ahora que Yoshino, hija adoptiva de Aldebaran y Shaina había regresado a su Dimensión para hacerse cargo de todo, siendo la verdadera Athena, quedaba también por saber del destino de los Kobayashi, pero eso el tiempo lo iba a decir al respecto.

\- A pesar de todas las desgracias, logramos salir adelante y triunfar.- Recalcó Alexander, quien llevaba a una dormida Leni de Grifos en sus brazos.

\- Literalmente están en lo cierto, Dios, ojala un día podamos volver.- Pidió Lori, la cual estaba tomada de las manos de Bobby y Ronnie Anne miraba hacia el Horizonte junto con sus amigos.

Ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados, los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos y los Espectros olvidarían semejante viaje, pero ahora había que regresar a la vida de su Dimensión, ya que tenían que terminar de entrenar a sus respectivos Sucesores, sin olvidarse tampoco de las parejas, que no solo eran Lincoln y sus hermanas, Alexander y Leni, Mordecai y Nube, Rigby y Eileen, Lori y Bobby, también estaban Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer con Helena y Aioria con Lyfia.

Comenzaba a llegar el Atardecer sobre los Bosques, el día que finalmente habían esperado aquellas personas llegó: Los aires de paz y esperanza. El tren ya estaba listo para partir, aquel Portal que los llevaría a casa, a su Dimensión, ya aguardaba la subida de los demás pasajeros y pronto se pondría en marcha.

\- ¿Dónde creen que terminemos? ¿Royal Woods o el Santuario?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Depende del sitio donde terminemos, éste es nuestro medio de transporte para volver a casa.- Respondió Shaka de Virgo con aquel tono de voz tan calmado y lleno de Sabiduría.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasará con ustedes? Con la "Resistencia?.- Quiso saber Luna con Lynn, viendo que Kazumi, Tenma y Rin iban a quedar allí.

\- Este es nuestro hogar, chicos, aquí es donde tenemos nuestras vidas, además, tengo que Fe que Kazuya un día va a despertar.- Dijo Kazumi a ellos, mientras que Rin cuidaba a su novio, quien yacía en coma.

\- Además de que Yoshino es la verdadera Athena, ella está reorganizando el Santuario con los Gladiadores Sagrados que sobrevivieron, sin olvidarse también de las reparaciones.- Agregó Tenma, el cual se hallaba tomado de las manos de Kazumi.

\- Y otra cosa: Según tenemos entendido, hay informes de avistamientos de barcos con refugiados que huyeron cuando empezó esta Guerra Santa, la vida renace a través de las cenizas.- Anunció Rin a ellos.

\- Dios, chicos...yo...¡prometo que nunca los olvidaré!.- Juró Lincoln, dándoles un abrazo, todos ellos habían unido sus fuerzas y vencieron a los enemigos que amenazaban con destruir otras Dimensiones y provocar un verdadero Holocausto contra los civiles, pero ahora eso ya quedó atrás.

\- ¿Vendrán a visitarnos?.- Preguntó Kazumi.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Jamás nos perderemos el contacto.- Prometió Leni, la cual iba con su novio Alexander.

\- Es bueno mantener los lazos.- Agregó el bosnio escarlata.

Y tenían razón, ese fue el momento de partir, ya que el Portal estaba listo, abierto para aquellos aventureros que habían llegado y ayudado a detener al peligro que amenazaba a su Mundo, fue entonces que era el momento de subirse al tren para volver a casa.

\- ¡Adiós, Caballeros Meteor, Yoshino y Caballeros Dorados del Pasado!.- Se despidieron ellos de sus amigos, para después de ahí ingresar en el Portal.

\- ¡Adiós, amigos, nos volveremos a ver pronto!.- Les desearon Rin, Kazumi y Tenma, para que luego se cerrara aquella "Puerta".

* * *

El Portal se cerró, aquel viaje llegó a su fin, mientras que estaban unidos y viendo que pronto llegarían a su Dimensión, Lincoln sonrió al saber que las UnLouds, ahora como las Louds, habían por fin encontrado la paz que tanto ansiaban obtener para salir de aquella pesadilla que no tenía fin alguno.

\- Atención, estamos por llegar a Royal Woods.- Anunció Lisa a todos los presentes.

Pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos terminaron en el Parque de aquella ciudad, justo para la hora del Atardecer, cuando el Sol estaba ocultándose en el Oeste, dejando sus últimos rayos para dar espacio a la Noche y las Estrellas que aparecían en el Firmamento.

\- Qué belleza.- Alegó Lincoln con sus hermanas y amigos.

Aquel viaje había terminado finalmente y en el Cielo se pudo ver a las chicas UnLoud junto con los suyos, despidiéndose de ellos, agradeciéndoles por haberlos salvado de aquella desgracia, para después desaparecer en aquel lugar, hacia la Paz Eterna.

\- Adiós, UnLouds, mejor dicho Louds, que en paz descansen.-Les deseó Lincoln, viendo con todos los demás hacia los Cielos, hasta que finalmente llegó la Noche a Royal Woods.

Finalmente, todo ese viaje había terminado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño One-Shot :D. Un saludo, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para todos los que cooperaron en esta historia y dentro de poco haré un "Anuncio" sobre los nuevos proyectos que se vendrán para el 2018.**

 **Buen Viernes para todos ustedes y nos vemos la semana que viene :D.**

 **Por cierto, para los seguidores de Saint Seiya con Los Simpsons: ¿Quieren que haga los Gaiden?. Son las Pre-cuelas de The Lost Canvas :D.**


End file.
